Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love
In the Dark Kingdom's lair, Queen Beryl bows before Queen Metallia, then sends forward an enormous burst of human energy which awakens Queen Metallia from her long sleep. Queen Metallia confesses to Queen Beryl that at times, her consciousness is "still drawn into the depths of slumber." She instructs Queen Beryl to find the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, which is necessary for her complete revival. Queen Beryl says that they know nothing of the crystal's whereabouts, but Queen Metallia tells her that they will find the Ginzuishou when the Seven Great Youma have been revived along with the seven Nijizuishou (Rainbow Crystals). Usagi runs to school as fast as she can to avoid being late. Luna runs after her with a bag Usagi forgot. Just as Usagi turns around a corner, she bumps into a group of bullies. They angrily begin to accost Usagi, but a young girl around Usagi's age shows up to confront the men. One of the men walks towards her and says, "You might be a cutie, but you can't get away with that." He reaches out to touch her, but before he can, she grabs his wrist and slams him onto the ground. Another man attempts to hit her, but misses, and the strange girl knees him in the stomach. The third bully runs away. The strange girl asks Usagi if she is alright before leaving. As she walks away, Usagi notices her beautiful and distinctive rose-shaped earrings. Back in the Dark Kingdom's lair, Queen Beryl tells Zoisite and Kunzite what Queen Metallia said about the Nijizuishou and the Seven Great Youma. Kunzite says, "I seem to recall that a long time ago, our allies, the Seven Great Youma, were sealed away by our enemies. A flashback is shown which depicts the Seven Great Youma being sealed away into seven Nijizuishou, which are seven shards of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Kunzite says that the youma were reborn on Earth as human beings, and that they have lost their memories of their time as youma. Zoisite understands that if they can gather the seven Nijizuishou, they will be able to gain control of the Ginzuishou. Queen Beryl notes that the Seven Great Youma will also be revived when this happens. Queen Beryl then produces the Kurozuishou from her crystal ball, telling the men that she has modified it so that it will only respond to Nijizuishou. Zoisite throws it into the air, where it stays, suspended. It begins to glow, then produces an illusion showing a young man inside of whom a Nijizuishou can be found. Meanwhile, Usagi is at school. As she goes outside for lunch, she sees the young girl with the rose-shaped earrings who saved her earlier in the day. Umino suddenly appears and tells Usagi that the girl, Makoto Kino, has just transfered to their school, and that she has enormous physical strength. He says that a rumor is circulating that Makoto was kicked out of her previous school for getting into a fight. He advises Usagi to stay away from the girl. Usagi disregards Umino and begins to sneak up on the Makoto. Peeking over the new girl's shoulder, she thinks that her lunch looks yummy and her lunch bag is adorable! Makoto turns around and sees her, and recognizes her from earlier. Usagi introduces herself, and Makoto invites her to sit down. Makoto offers her some lunch, and Usagi coyly says that she doesn't eat much... although she accepts some food anyway. She tells Makoto (whom she is now affectionately calling "Mako-chan") that her mother must be a genius chef to make such delicious food, but Makoto says that she made it herself. Umino looks on and thinks to himself that Usagi is a genius at making friends. Later that day, the girls visit Game Center Crown. Usagi asks Makoto why she doesn't wear the same school uniform as the other students at Juuban Junior High School, and she simply says that the uniform she wears is more her style. Usagi begins to tell Makoto about Motoki, but Makoto goes to play a video game instead. Rei and Ami (who is holding Luna) enter the arcade, and Ami says that something about Makoto bothers Luna. Usagi introduces her new friend to "the smart Ami" and "the meanie Rei." Rei begins to argue, saying, "What year, month, day, day of the week, hour, minute, or second was I ever mean to you??" Makoto laughs and says that the more they argue, the better friends they must be. When Makoto sees Luna, she begins to scratch her chin and say how cute she is. Suddenly, the girls hear several people exclaim, "He's done it again!" They look and see a large crowd gathered around the boy shown by the Kurozuishou. The boy has just won a Sailor V doll from a crane game, which he tosses into a bag filled with other dolls he has won. He tries the game again, this time getting a Sailor Mercury doll and a dragon doll. Usagi's classmate, Yumi, appears and tells her that the boy is called "Crane Game Joe," and he is a genius at crane games. She says that there is a rumor going around that every time he visits an arcade, they lose every one of their crane game dolls to him. Usagi turns to speak to Makoto about it, but Makoto doesn't notice... she dreamily looks at Joe and says, "He looks just like him!" She is referring to her old "sempai." As Joe leaves the arcade, Zoisite follows him. Zoisite suddenly appears in a swirl of rose petals and throws the Kurozuishou in the air. It begins to glow and emit a strange energy, causing the Nijizuishou within him to react and become visible. Break As Zoisite continues attacking Joe, Makoto suddenly appears and confronts the villain, saying, "It's not nice to pick on people weaker than you!" Zoisite stops the attack and threatens Makoto, but she rushes forward and attempts to punch him, though she misses. She finally throws one of her earrings at him, then manages to hit him in the face, greatly angering him. Usagi and Luna suddenly appear, looking for Makoto. They see the fight, but as they rush forward, Zoisite disappears. The three protagonists then rush to Joe's aid, but he angrily pushes them away and tells them to leave him alone. He leaves, and Makoto follows him. Meanwhile, Luna tells Usagi that she felt a strong aura coming from the guy Makoto was fighting (Zoisite), and that he may be part of the Dark Kingdom. Since this means that Makoto and Joe may be in danger, they decide to follow them. Joe eventually asks Makoto why she is following him, and she says that it seems like someone is after him, so she will be his bodyguard. He insists that there is no reason for someone to go after him, but she jokingly says that maybe the arcades hired a hit man because he had won too many crane games. She asks him to teach her the trick to the games, but he refuses. The location of the Nijizuishou, inside his chest, begins to hurt, and he goes into a cafe to have a cup of coffee alone. Once Makoto is alone, Usagi catches up to her and says that Joe is a jerk. Makoto says that that's why she likes him: he looks just like her old sempai who broke her heart. Inside the cafe, Joe's chest throbs with pain. He sees the two girls outside, and signals for Makoto to come inside. Usagi pushes her inside the door, and Makoto goes to have a seat with Joe. He says, "Don't get the wrong idea. It's just too annoying to have someone standing outside staring at me. The reason I'm good at crane games is because I have a strange psychic power." He has had the power since he was young, and he demonstrates it for her by lifting an ash tray into the air using only his mind. He says, "So, do you get it now? No one can imitate what I do. That's why I told you that you could never do it." Makoto hesitates, then says, "But you know... isn't that called cheating?" He says that he doesn't care, and that he should make good use of his talent. Zoisite suddenly appears and says, "Can I help you?" Makoto mistakenly thinks that he is a waiter and orders curry and rice, but she soon realizes who he is. He blasts her and Joe backwards with a large burst of energy. As Joe attempts to crawl away, he is confronted by Usagi, who scolds him for leaving Makoto. He says, "I don't care! Anyway, a huge girl like her isn't my type!" Makoto hears this, and her feelings are hurt. Meanwhile, Joe runs out of the door, and Zoisite jumps through a window to follow him. Luna says that the man is definitely from the Dark Kingdom. Makoto also angrily follows Joe. As Joe is running away, he is suddenly accosted by Zoisite who says, "You don't need to run... you're one of us." Just like before, the Kurozuishou emits a strange energy, causing the red Nijizuishou to emerge from Joe. This time, it fully emerges, floating through the air into Zoisite's hand. Makoto arrives to see what has happened, and soon after, Sailor Moon confronts the Zoisite. He introduces himself, then disappears. Because the Nijizuishou was removed, Joe quickly turns into the youma Gesen. Pressing a few buttons on his mechanical arm, he causes a long, spiked sledgehammer to emerge from his arm, which he begins swinging towards Sailor Moon. She narrowly dodges the attacks. Suddenly, Makoto picks up Gesen, saying, "I'm a huge fan of Sailor Moon... how dare you do this to her!" A green symbol on her forehead begins to glow, and Luna recognizes immediately that the girl is Sailor Jupiter. Gesen soon traps Sailor Moon by grabbing her with a crane-like arm. Meanwhile, Luna gives Makoto a transformation wand and tells her that she is a Sailor Senshi. Makoto picks up the pen and quickly transforms into Sailor Jupiter with "Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Gesen attempts to grab Sailor Jupiter with the same crane-like arm, but she jumps away just in time and attacks him with "Supreme Thunder," breaking his hold on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon thinks that Sailor Jupiter attacked with "Supreme Sundae," but everyone ignores her. Just as Sailor Jupiter moves to attack again, Luna reminds her that the youma still has the heart of a human. She says that they must turn the youma back into a human. Luna leaps into the air and does a somersault, causing the Moon Stick appear. Sailor Moon immediately grabs the weapon and uses "Moon Healing Escalation" to heal Joe, causing him to transform back into a human. He falls to the ground, unconscious after his ordeal. Luna says that now that there are four Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon must become the leader until they find the princess. She says that the presence of the Moon Stick proves that Sailor Moon is the leader. The next day at Game Center Crown, Makoto plays the Sailor V game as Usagi looks on. Motoki soon approaches her and says that he heard Crane Game Joe was at the arcade the day before, and is sorry he missed him. Usagi introduces Motoki to her new friend, Makoto Kino. Makoto immediately becomes smitten with him, saying that he is like her old sempai, who broke her heart... he has the same voice.